


Haunting Part one : Resistance

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Series: Haunting [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Purgatory, Boernes POV, Episode Related, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Spoilers, Podfic Welcome, Poetic, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: Boerne and the lightA choice needs to be madeIs he ready to fight?Episode :  Limbo
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Series: Haunting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007871
Kudos: 5





	Haunting Part one : Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hufflepuffmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffmish/gifts).



> Hands down I didn't expect to write a Tatort story, like ever....  
> But yesterday's episode/ movie reanimated my poetic skills and with a bit of encouragement this happend.

The light was blinding.  
It was filled with Wagner and the smell of a good bottle of Bordeaux.  
No it was to good to be true.  
He had to resist.  
Thiel, no not Thiel, - at least not his friend, co worker and so much more other's won't even begin to understand- a mere projection resembling him, the guard of the Limbo had placed a hand on his shoulder while the other pointed inviting to the light.  
"I can't." Boerne inhaled sharply thinking about all the things which were now unspoken and not yet experienced. All the opportunities wasted.  
All the victims which would now not get the justice they deserved.  
But that didn't hurt as much as whom he would leave behind. No more snarky comments and boisterous flirt attempts. No more celebrations after a case or brooding together over files in the death of the night.  
Empty tables where once full glasses of joy stood. Robbed of the chance to feel the heart of his detective beating again when unseen, unheard their hands would brush and interlaced whenever given the chance.  
He still could feel the pain so he must be alive right?  
Right!

"There's no bargain this time Professor." 

Boerne's hand turned into a fist.   
He wouldn't give up without a fight.


End file.
